fracturerpfandomcom-20200215-history
Medic
Base Heal Bonus As a standard action the Medic can use his BAB as healing and would apply it as an attack to the ally of which he/she is trying to heal. At 10th level the bonus is doubled. Treat Injury A medic must have the Treat Injury skill to treat injuries without penalty. At 4th level he is given the skill for free, if he already has the skill he gets an additional +1 to rank. Minor Medical Miracle At 13 level or higher, a Medic can save a character reduced to -10 hit points or lower. If the Medic is able to administer aid within 3 rounds of the character�s death, he or she can make a Treat Injury check. The DC for this check is 30. If the check succeeds, the dead character can make a Fortitude save (DC 15) to stabilize and be restored to 0 hit points. If the Medic fails the skill check or the patient fails the save, the dead character cant be saved. Major Medical Miracle At 19th level or Higher, a Medic can save a character before he/she is reduced to -10 hit points or Lower. If the Medic is adjacent to administer aid within 1 round of the character's death, he or she can make a Treat Injury Check the DC of 40. If it succeeds, the dead character can make a fortitude save (DC 20) to stabilize and restore 1d10 hit points. If the Medic fails the skill check or the patient fails the save, the dead character can not be saved. Combat Medic Talent Tree Fighting Style A combat medic can chose the fighting style talent, which will give them a +2 on all reflex saves, and can add his reflex to his AC against melee attacks. Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Prerequisites: Fighting Style Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Prerequisites: Fighting Style Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. Prerequisites: Fighting Style Protection When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. Prerequisites: Fighting Style Guardian Angel When a creature you can see attacks a target other than yourself and is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll, as well as deal damage equal to a melee damage (no weapon) to the attacker. Prerequisites: Protection Greater Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee or ranged weapon that you are wielding, you can reroll the die with a +4 bonus and must use the new roll. Prerequisites: '''Great Weapon Fighting '''Ranged Dueling When you are wielding a ranged weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. You can carry 2 ranged weapons in your hand and use them without penalty. Prerequisites: '''Dueling Extra '''Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC and -2 damage to all melee attacks. Prerequisites: Fighting Style, Defense Support Medic Talent Tree Healing Hands The Medic can double his healing from his BAB as long as he takes this talent. Resourceful The Support Medic does not need to have a surgery kit, or health kit, to preform treat injury. Healing Shot The Support Medic can shoot an ally with healing equal to ranged weapon damage. Self Healing The Support medic can Heal himself as a standard action. Resourceful Healing Hands The support Medic can heal others as a free action Prerequisites: '''Resourceful, Healing Hands. '''Resourceful Self Healing The Support medic can heal himself as a standard action Prerequisites: '''Resourceful, Self Healing. Resourceful '''Healing Shot The support medic doesn't require bullets to shoot healing shots. Prerequisites: '''Resourceful, Healing Shot '''Self Healing Hands The Support Medic can double his healing from BAB when healing himself. Prerequisites: '''Self Healing, Healing Hands Field Medic Talent Tree '''Special Attacker The field medic is an expert in combat experiences, especially when combating more than one person. His job on the field is to get to the person in need and help them and nothing will stand in his way. The field medic does not provoke attack of opportunity when doing Special Attacks as well as gains an addition +1 to preforming special attacks. Booster The field medic can as a standard action, boost all stats +1 per 3 Medic levels for duration of one round, for one round per 3 medic levels. Protect The Field medic must protect! After healing, the field medic can use his reaction to fire a long ranged weapon with a -2 penalty to attack roll. Nerve Knockout Obstacles will pop up in your way, no doubt. Being on a tight clock, you need fast solutions to get around, whether its jumping over or using a highly advanced stunning technique based on your medical knowledge. When a creature moves within 5 feet of you(Adjacency), you may use a reaction and make a special unarmed strike at them. On a hit, you struck their nerve points and render them stunned until the end of their next turn. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Intelligence modifier, regaining use upon finishing a long rest. Constructs are immune to this effect. Category:Advanced Class